The Life and Times of Blaine Anderson
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Ever wonder what Blaine was like before he met Kurt? Before he went to Dalton Academy? Well you'll want to read this story to find out.
1. Blaine and Madison Anderson

**Hello my lovely readers. I hope you all had a good Thanksgiving. Now I know this isn't a new chapter for one of my current stories. I am in the middle of writing a chapter for _The Pitter Patter of Little Feet_ right now, but I am sort of stuck, but hopefully I will get unstuck and update again also because Christmas is right around the corner and I have bunch of ideas I need to get out so yeah. Also _Dr. Blaine Anderson_ is also on hiatus and I am so sorry for that. Again, I am stuck on ideas, also because I have been depressed lately and I have been so depressed I haven't wanted to write, which isn't me. **

**But I recently came up with this idea. I hope you like it. Also ****please continue to follow my other stories. I hope to come up with more ideas soon and update them again. **

**But until then here is a filler story for you to enjoy. Please read, review, follow and favorite. **

**Thanks so much.**

Before Blaine met and fell in love with Kurt, he had another best friend. His twin sister, Madison. After Cooper was born, Erin and Paul Anderson didn't think they were able to have anymore children.

Until one day when Erin found out she was having twins. When Madison and Blaine were born everything changed in the Anderson household. Since Cooper was nearly a teenager, he wasn't interested in his new siblings. This resulted in him spending a lot time isolated in his room or out with friends.

As Blaine and Madison became older, they were each other's best friends. They did everything together. Since they were together so much, Madison was convinced that they had some type of twin super power that could tell when the other was sad or hurt.

This all began when the two of them were in elementary school. If Blaine got hurt, Madison swore she felt the same pain. But when Madison fell off of her bike and scraped her knee, Blaine claimed he didn't feel the same pain. Another good thing about being twins was that they could tell and keep each other's secrets.

When Blaine was in elementary school he started getting bullied. Kids would tease and make fun of him because of the clothes he wore. But since Madison was usually around, she would always put the other kids in their place.

As Blaine and Madison got older and started middle school, Blaine started noticing certain differences in himself and his friends. When his friends started noticing cute girls, he couldn't help but think, _what was so great about them?_

Then when Madison brought home her friend Thomas, Blaine couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know why he was feeling this way toward his sister's friend. Maybe something was wrong with him.

One evening, Blaine knocked on Madison's bedroom door.

"Come in." she said softly.

"Madison? Can...Can I talk to you?" Blaine stammered.

Madison looked up from her homework and at her brother, worriedly. "Yeah. Of course Blaine. What's wrong?" she replied quickly.

Blaine turned around and closed the door quietly. He moved toward her bed and sat down. "I need to talk to you about something."

She nodded for him to continue.

"Well, you know how all of my friends are always whistling at the cute girls?" Blaine started.

Madison nodded.

"I didn't understand why they did that-"

"It's because they think those girls are hot." Madison interrupted. "I personally think its insulting-"

"Maddie!" he scolded.

"Sorry." she shrugged.

"As I was saying. I never felt like that around girls before." Blaine continued. "But when your friend Thomas comes over. I get butterflies in my stomach and I get all nervous."

Madison nodded. "Do you feel that way around other cute guys?" she asked.

Blaine blushed.

Madison tilted her head in thought. "Can I do an experiment?"

"What kind of experiment?" Blaine questioned.

Madison turned around in her desk chair and started typing on her computer. "Ok." she started. "Now, here is a picture of the recent _Sports Illustrated_ Swimsuit Issue."

Blaine looked at the computer and nodded.

"And here is a picture of this year's calendar featuring firefighters."

Blaine's face began to heat up.

"Which one is do you prefer?" Madison asked.

"Umm...Well..Umm..." Blaine stammered.

"You like the firefighters don't you?" Madison guessed.

Blaine looked away from his sister.

She placed a comforting hand on his knee. "Blaine? Are you ok?"

He shook his head. "Maddie. I...I'm gay." he said quietly, with a tear in his eye.

Maddie nodded and enveloped him in hug, letting him sob.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine broke away from his sister's embrace.

"Maddie. I'm not ready for everyone to know about this yet." Blaine started. "So can we just keep this between us?"

Maddie nodded. "But you have to tell mom and dad and Cooper someday. You know that right?"

Blaine shrugged. "Yeah I know. But Cooper's always been distant with us, so I think I can wait on telling him for a while."

"What about mom and dad?" she urged.

Blaine quickly shook his head. "No. Not yet. I...I can't."

Madison nodded. "I understand. And just so you know. When you do tell them, I'll be there for support."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks Maddie. I love you." he hugged his sister again.

"I love you too Blaine." she replied.

**Well let me know what you think. Please leave me a kind review, along with a follow and favorite. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Sadie Hawkins Dance

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Warnings for this chapter-Homopobic and beating up of two gay people. **

**I don't usually write this type of stuff. But this is just for the type of story I am writing to get to know Blaine and the background of him and his sister. So yeah. I don't think I will write anything more like this because I don't like dealing with it.**

**But I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and please continue and review, follow and favorite. Thanks**

Ever since Blaine came out to his sister, life went on as normal, except when the two of them entered high school. Blaine would occasionally get shoved into lockers or have his books knocked out of his arms. But nothing compared to the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

The school was buzzing with news about the Sadie Hawkins dance, where girls ask the guys. Girls were gabbing about who they would ask, while the guys waited in anticipation.

"So, are you going to the dance?" Madison asked Blaine, as they were standing by their lockers.

"I don't know." Blaine sighed.

"Why not?" Maddie urged. "I mean, you don't have to go. But it would be fun."

"Yeah, and who would I go with?" Blaine huffed.

Madison looked over Blaine's shoulder and nodded. "How about him?"

Blaine turned around to look at who she was referring to. "Derrick? No." he shook his head quickly.

"Why not?" she pressed. "He's cute."

"No. No I can't." Blaine stammered.

"You should ask him." Madison pushed.

Blaine shook his head. "No. No I couldn't. He'd say no."

"You won't know unless you talk to him." She encouraged. "And here's your chance." Madison pushed him into the middle of the hall, right into where Derrick was walking.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Blaine started.

"No, no. It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." Derrick stated.

Both boys looked into each other's eyes.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." Derrick apologized.

Blaine blushed. "That's ok." he replied. "I actually...um...wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" Derrick adjusted his backpack on his shoulder.

"I was wondering...um...if anyone...um...asked you to...to the Sadie Hawkins dance yet?" Blaine stammered.

"Oh." Derrick said. "Well, a few people have asked me. Yeah." he replied.

"So I guess you already have a date then." Blaine stated disappointedly.

Derrick chuckled slightly. "I said a few people _asked_ me, I didn't say I had a date."

"So you didn't say yes to anyone yet?" Blaine guessed.

"I have been asked by the prettiest girls in school," Derrick started, leaning in closer to Blaine. "But I'm not really into girls." he whispered in his ear.

Blaine smiled.

"But please don't tell anyone." Derrick said quickly.

Blaine nodded. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me." he smiled. "Only if you can keep the same secret for me?"

Derrick smile and nodded.

Blaine noticed Derrick's warm smile. "Can I ask you something?"

Derrick nodded again.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Blaine asked.

Derrick blushed. "Sure. I'd love to."

Blaine smiled. "Really?"

Derrick laughed. "Yes really." he confirmed. "What time should I pick you up?"

Blaine's smile quickly fell. "Oh. Actually, how about I meet you there?"

"Let me guess, you haven't told your parents yet?" Derrick asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"It's ok. My dad doesn't know either. But my parents are divorced, so I guess it doesn't really matter." Derrick explained. "I'll meet you at the dance at 8:00. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great." Blaine replied, as a smile returned to his lips.

The night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, Blaine and Madison were very excited. When it was time to leave Erin insisted on taking pictures of her children.

"Mom, we're going to be late." Madison whined, as she was blinded by another flash of her mother's camera.

"Just one more." Erin told her.

Blaine, Madison and her date, Shawn, were standing on the bottom of the stairs having several pictures taken.

"Blaine. Son, where's your date?" Paul asked. "Don't tell me you made her drive here?"

Blaine suddenly felt a lump in his throat. Madison looked at her twin brother and bit her lip.

"Oh yes. You haven't told us who the lucky girl is." Erin pushed.

Blaine tried to swallow the large lump in his throat. "Um..."

"She's meeting us there." Madison said quickly.

Blaine looked at his sister and smiled his thanks.

"Oh. Well ok then." Erin replied, seeming satisfied with her daughter's answer.

"Can we please go now?" Madison pressed.

"Yes. Go. Have fun." Erin said.

"But not too much fun." Paul interjected.

"We won't!" Blaine yelled back, as the three of them raced out of the door.

Once at the dance, Shawn pulled Madison away from Blaine.

"Come on babe, let's dance." Shawn insisted.

Blaine looked around the gym for Derrick.

"Blaine!" Derrick called.

Blaine turned his head and there was Derrick, dressed in a nice suit.

"Hey Derrick" said Blaine.

"Hey yourself" replied Derrick. "You look great."

"Thanks." Blaine replied.

"So, do you want to dance?" Derrick asked.

"Sure." said Blaine as they walked out onto the dance floor.

Blaine was having a great time with Derrick. He thought being at a dance with another gay person wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey, it's getting a little hot in here. Do you want to go outside for some fresh air?" Derrick asked Blaine.

"Sure." Blaine responded. He followed Derrick out of the gym and towards the football field.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come tonight Blaine." Derrick started.

"Thanks." Blaine replied.

Before either boy had the chance to say another word, several jocks from the football team came walking towards them.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." one of the jocks sang.

Blaine and Derrick suddenly looked scared.

"Looks like we have a couple of fairy boys." the jock started.

"Leave of us alone Bruce." Derrick yelled at the large jock.

The other jocks started hooting at Derrick's boldness.

"Look's like someone's trying to stand up to you Bruce." called one of the other jocks.

"Yeah." laughed Bruce. "Let's see how he does when I do this." Bruce punched Derrick in stomach making him topple over in pain.

"Derrick!" Blaine cried, he trying to rush over to but the other boys quickly held him back.

"Not so tough now. Are you? Fairy?" Bruce chanted, as he continued to beat on Derrick.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Blaine cried out.

"Don't worry." Bruce called. "You're next."

Blaine swallowed hard as he was being beaten to the ground. Once the jocks were gone, he tried to scream for help, but it was no use. His voice was gone and darkness began to take over.

Meanwhile, back inside Madison was dancing with Shawn when suddenly she felt a chill go up her spine and quickly glance around the gym for Blaine.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Shawn asked.

"I don't see my brother anywhere." she replied.

"I'm sure he's fine." Shawn insisted.

Madison shook her head. "No. Something's wrong." she exclaimed. "I'm going to look for him." she started to walk away, but Shawn grabbed her arm.

"Hey. I said he's fine." Shawn exclaimed.

Madison pulled her arm out of Shawn's grasp. "He's my brother." she cried. "You can stay here if you want, but I'm going to look for him." she then stalked off, looking for Blaine.

Madison started roaming the empty hallways of the school.

"Blaine! Derrick!" she called. "Where are you guys?" she whispered.

After searching the dark and empty school with no trace of her brother or his date, Madison was about to give up. But she went back to the gym and started asking people if they had seen the two boys.

"Hey Katie. Have you seen my brother?" Madison asked her friend, who was standing at the refreshment table.

"Yeah. I saw him with that Derrick guy." Katie replied.

Maddie's eyes widened. "You did? When? Where did they go?" she asked quickly.

"I saw them go outside about 20 minutes ago." Katie replied.

"Thanks Katie." Maddie waved, as she ran towards the back doors.

"Hey! Is something wrong?" Katie called, but Madison had already left.

Once Madison was outside she scanned the area for any signs of Blaine and Derrick.

"Blaine! Derrick!" she shouted.

"Hey Maddie." Katie ran up beside her, out of breath. "What's going on?"

Madison didn't answer, she continued to look for her brother and Derrick. Madison had searched all over the football field with no signs of either of the two boys.

"Any luck?" asked Katie.

Madison shook her head sadly.

They were both about to go back into the gym, when something stopped Madison.

"Katie. Hang on a second." she called.

Madison went over to the the dumpsters behind the gym. "Oh my god!" she screamed, as she saw Blaine, lying lifeless on the ground. She quickly ran over to him. "Blaine! Blaine! Can you hear me?" she asked frantically, examining his body. "Katie! Call 911!" she called to her friend.

"Blaine, please. I need you to squeeze my hand." Madison cried, as she tried to help her brother.

As Madison sat with Blaine, she couldn't help but think something was missing. No not something, _someone._ Where was Derrick? She glanced around the area Blaine were lying in, but there were no signs of the other boy.

"Madison. What happened?" Mrs. Green, one the chaperones, came up to her asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I was looking for him and his friend and I found him like this. I think someone beat the crap out of him." Maddie sobbed. "I can't find Derrick."

"You stay here with you brother, we'll go look for him." Mrs. Green insisted. "Don't worry dear. The paramedics are on their way."

Madison nodded as she and a few other teachers who had come outside went to search for the missing student.

A few minutes later, Blaine was being loaded into an ambulance.

"Can I go with him? Please?" Madison begged.

"Are you related?" the paramedic asked.

Maddie nodded. "Yes. I'm his sister."

"Ok. Hop in." the paramedic held his hand out to her, helping her in the ambulance, but before she got in, she stopped.

"Hang on. I'll be right back." she stated.

"We have to go." the paramedic yelled.

But Madison saw something lying on the ground near where she had been sitting with Blaine. It was a shoe. It wasn't Blaine's because he was still wearing his shoes. This had to be Derrick's shoe. Why hadn't she seen this before? She looked up and into the dumpster and let out a high pitched shriek.

"Madison. What is it?" Mrs. Green ran up to her.

Madison couldn't speak. She just pointed into the dumpster.

Several teachers and paramedics began to go through the dumpster and that's where they found Derrick, barely breathing. He was then loaded into another ambulance, where he and Blaine were rushed to the hospital.

Several hours later, Madison, her parents, along with Derrick's mom, were sitting in the hospital waiting room waiting for news on their children. No one had said a word since getting the phone call about their sons.

Katie came rushing into the room and went over to her friend. "Hey. How's Blaine?"

Madison shook her head sadly. "We haven't heard anything and it's been hours." she said quietly.

Katie leaned down to Madison's ear and whispered something to her.

"I think I know who did this to Derrick and Blaine. And why."

Madison looked up. "You do?"

"But I think you need to hear this in private." Katie suggested.

Madison nodded and stood up as they walked over to a more secluded area.

"Ok, who did this?" Maddie pressed. "I want them to rot in hell for what they did."

Katie took in a deep breath. "Well, from what I hear, Blaine and Derrick were beaten up by Bruce and several of the football jocks because...they're gay."

Madison's eyes grew wide. No one, other than herself knew that Blaine was gay.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson." a doctor called and everyone turned in his direction.

"How is he? Is Blaine ok?" Paul asked, bombarding the doctor with questions.

"He's stable." the doctor started. "He's been beaten up very badly. He has a concussion along with several broken ribs and broken bones." he continued.

"Is awake?" Maddie asked. "Can we see him?"

The doctor shook his head. "He's still sleeping and will be for a few more hours. You can sit with him if you'd like." he suggested. "He's going to need to stay here for a few days. Also he'll need intense physical therapy."

Erin and Paul nodded their thanks to the doctor.

"Wait." Derrick's mother called.

The doctor looked over at her.

"What about my son? How is he?" she asked.

"He's still in surgery." the doctor replied. "His injuries were more severe than Blaine's." he explained. "I'll make sure someone comes out to talk to you."

The older woman nodded her thanks as the doctor turned around to leave.

"Maddie. Why don't you go sit with your brother? Your father and I are going to stay here until Derrick is out of surgery." Erin suggested.

Maddie nodded.

With a deep breath Madison walked down the empty hallway and found Blaine's room. Quietly she opened the door and walked in. She nearly jumped out of her skin at seeing Blaine. The last time she saw her brother, he was lifeless on the ground and close to death.

But now, he was covered in bandages, tubes and wires coming out of his skin. Madison carefully tiptoed towards the bed, gently taking a hold of Blaine's hand.

"Blaine. Blaine, it's me. Maddie." she whispered. "I hope you can hear me." she let a few tears fall. "Please be ok. I am so sorry this happened to you. I shouldn't have pushed you to go to the dance. I'm so sorry." she sobbed.

A few minutes later, Erin came into the room.

"Madison. Sweetie." she said softly, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok."

Madison shook her head. "No. No it's not." she cried. "This is all my fault."

"Honey, no. This isn't your fault." Erin exclaimed.

Maddie wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Mom. I know who did this and why. And I wish I could tell you, but I can't."

"Honey, you need to tell me who did this." Erin pressed.

Maddie shook her head.

Before she could say another word, she felt something squeeze her hand. She looked down and looked at her hand intertwined with Blaine's.

"Blaine? Blaine, can you hear me?" she asked quickly.

She felt another tight squeeze.

Madison smiled. "Mom. Blaine heard me. He's gonna be ok." she praised.

Erin bent down and carefully placed a kiss on her son's forehead.

The next day, Blaine was awake. He was feeling a little groggy and a little better.

"I'm glad to that you're awake." said Madison.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"You really scared me Blaine." Maddie started and then took in a deep breath as she started to think about how she wanted to phrase her next thought. "Look, Blaine. The reason those guys beat you up-"

"Yeah. I know." Blaine interrupted. "Its because I'm gay."

Maddie nodded. "I was about to tell mom last night. I was upset and scared. I thought you were going to die."

"Hey. I'm not dying. I'm ok." Blaine confessed.

Maddie snorted. "Yeah now you are. But I didn't say anything. Although, I really think you should tell mom and dad."

"Tell us what?" Paul asked, as they entered Blaine's hospital room.

Madison looked at her parents then back at Blaine.

"Mom. Dad. I have to tell you something." Blaine declared.

"Sounds serious." stated Paul.

"It sort of is." Maddie added.

Erin and Paul both sat down in the chairs next to Blaine's bed.

"Ok sweetheart. What's bothering you? You know you can tell us anything." Erin insisted.

Blaine took in a deep breath. It was now or never. "Ok. I don't know how you're going to react to this, so I'm just going to say it." he started. "But the reason why I was beaten up is because...because...I'm gay."

The whole room was silent for several moments.

"Mom? Dad?" Madison said. "Are you okay?"

Paul said nothing, he just stood up and left the room.

"Dad!" Blaine called after him. "Mom. Please say something."

Erin stood up and went to stand next to her son. "I love you Blaine. And I love you, no matter what." she started. "But your father, well this is just something he is going to have to get used to." she smiled.

"So you're ok with me being gay?" Blaine asked.

Erin laughed. "Honey, I don't care if you're gay or straight. As long as I get grandchildren from you kids, that's all that matters to me."

Blaine and Madison laughed at their mother's joke.

Hopefully Erin was right and all their father needed was time.

**Well there you go. I hope you liked it. Please review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much and I will see you in the next chapter.**

**Socialbutterfly85 **


	3. Dalton Academy

After the Sadie Hawkins incident, Erin and Paul enrolled Blaine in an all boys school called, Dalton Academy. The school had a strict zero tolerance bullying policy. After helping Blaine move into the school's dorms, Madison and her parents needed to say goodbye.

"Good luck son." said Paul, as he held his hand out for Blaine to shake.

Blaine raised his eyebrow, but shook his hand anyway. "Thanks dad."

"Call us if you need anything." Paul added.

Blaine nodded. "I will."

Erin enveloped her son in a tight hug. "Good luck sweetheart."

"Thanks mom." he replied.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Since there's a strict no bullying policy here, if anything happens you tell the dean and they'll be removed immediately."

Blaine nodded. "I know." he whispered.

"Let's go." Paul ordered.

Erin rolled her eyes. "We'll see you this weekend, right?"

Blaine smiled and nodded.

"Erin, we're going to hit traffic if we don't leave now." Paul insisted.

"Paul!" Erin huffed. "I'm saying goodbye to your son."

Paul simply rolled his eyes and walked out into the hallway.

"I love you Blaine." Erin smiled.

"I love you too mom." Blaine replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Madison stood up from the bed. "I'll meet you at the car mom." she insisted, as Erin and Paul left the small dorm room, leaving the siblings to talk.

"I'm going to miss you Blaine." Madison said softly, as she stood in front of her twin.

"I'm going to miss you too." he replied.

"I really hope you're happy here." she started. "At least there won't be any more bullies."

Blaine nodded.

Maddie threw her arms around her brother. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too." he responded.

She pulled apart from Blaine and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Hey, don't cry." Blaine said. "Everything's going to be fine.

Madison shook her head. "It's just that...we've never really been apart from each other."

Blaine laughed slightly. "Yeah I know. But it's going to be ok."

Madison nodded.

"We'll call each other everyday and I'll see you on the weekends and holidays too." Blaine explained.

Madison smiled. "Ok." she whispered.

The next thing they knew, there was a loud car horn blaring, coming outside Blaine's window.

Madison huffed. "I guess I should get going."

Blaine nodded, as his sister headed out of the room.

"Hey Maddie." he started, making her turn around.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"If anything happens at school, with people bullying you, you can always call me." he insisted.

Maddie nodded. "I know."

Blaine smiled.

With a final smile and wave Madison left the room, leaving Blaine in alone in his dorm. He looked out the window and watched as his father drove the car away.

"Hey, you must be my new roommate." someone called, startling Blaine out of his thoughts.

Blaine turned around and standing in the doorway was his roommate.

"I'm Wes." the boy introduced, holding his hand out.

"Blaine." he took Wes's hand and smiled.

"If you're all unpacked, I can give you a tour if you'd like?" Wes suggested.

Blaine shook his head. "Actually I need to sort some more things out." he started. "Maybe later?"

Wes nodded. "Sure." he replied as he sat down at the desk.

While Blaine began unpacking, Wes was busy doing his homework.

"So, what brings you here in the middle of the term?" Wes asked, placing his pencil and spun around in his chair to face Blaine.

Blaine stopped putting away his clothes in the closet and turned around. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I said, why did you transfer here in the middle of the term?" Wes repeated. "We don't get a lot of new students in between terms, so I was just wondering."

Blaine sat down on the bed. "I had trouble with bullies at my old school." he started. "It was really bad. They beat me up and I ended up in the hospital."

Wes's eyes went wide. "Wow. I'm sorry to hear that."

Blaine nodded his thanks.

"Hey, do you sing?" Wes asked, suddenly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We have a singing group here. Its an all a cappella group, called the Warblers. We compete against other schools several times during the year." Wes explained. "If you want to join, you'll have to audition."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think I'll just concentrate on my studies right now."

"Hey, your choice." said Wes, turning back to his homework.

After being at Dalton for a few weeks and getting to know the other boys there and how the school was run, Blaine reconsidered Wes's offer on joining the Warblers.

During lunch, several boys from the glee club were gathered at a table near the back wall. Blaine started to walk towards them.

"Excuse me." he said, clearing his throat.

The boys looked up at Blaine.

"Hey Blaine." said Wes. "What's up?"

"I was actually wondering if I could try out for your glee club?" Blaine muttered.

Wes looked at Blaine and then at the boys around the table. They started whispering to each other. After a minute, Wes back around.

"Well Blaine, the other Warblers and I have talked it over and we would love for you to try out." Wes explained.

Blaine smiled.

"Do you have a song picked out?" one of the other boys, with brown hair asked.

Blaine gasped. "Um...no. Not really, but I can come up with one if you give me a few days."

Wes shook his head. "Trent, hand me the song book please?"

Trent handed the large binder to the leader of the glee club.

"Here Blaine." said Wes, as he handed him the binder. "This is book of songs that we choose from for competitions." he explained. "Take a look through it and once you have a song in mind let me know and we'll set up a day and time for you to audition."

Blaine smiled as he took the large binder. "Thanks. I'll let you know soon."

Wes smiled, as Blaine turned around and left the lunch room.


	4. Auditioning

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't figure out how I wanted to write it. I hope you like it. **

**Please read, review, follow, and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

**Also-Have you heard Lea Michele sing Let it Go? OMG I am SO in Love with it, I already bought it and I think I am going to play it until I can't anymore. LOL. And have you seen the sneak peek of the first episode yet? What the hell? I won't spoil anything for those who haven't seen it yet. But all I can say is what is going on with my Klaine? That's all I say.**

**So please enjoy this chapter and I will update again when I get the chance. I have a bunch of other stories to work on and a ****lot of other stories rattling in my brain that are dying to come out. **

**Oh one more thing. I am going to put a poll up on my profile. Please do me a favor and vote in the poll. Its for a new story I am thinking of writing thanks. **

**Don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks!**

Blaine quickly went into his dorm room and threw his bag on his bed. He sat at his desk and flipped through the many songs in the large binder. There were many different songs to choose from, Blaine couldn't decide.

All of a sudden he heard a ringing coming from his computer, which meant someone was calling from Skype. Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked at the computer. He noticed Madison was calling.

"Hey Maddie." he said happily.

"Hey Blaine!" Maddie replied, smiling.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good." she answered. "How's everything at your new school?"

"Great." He smiled. "I'm actually thinking about joining the school's glee club."

"Really? That's wonderful." she replied, flatly.

Blaine nodded and noticed Madison's smile disappear. "Hey? Are you ok?"

Madison simply shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Madison, I'm your twin brother. I know when something's wrong." Blaine explained.

Maddie sighed. "It's just...I miss you that's all."

Blaine blushed. "I miss you too. But I'll see you soon."

Maddie nodded. "I know, it's just now that you're gone, the house feels empty."

Blaine nodded. "So how's everything going with you? Anything new?"

"Actually-" she began but was interrupted when Wes came into the dorm.

"Hey Blaine, a bunch of us are going out with the school next door. Do you want to join us?" Wes asked.

Blaine looked up and glared at his roommate.

"Who was that?" asked Maddie.

Blaine turned his head back down at his computer. "Oh that's my roommate, Wes." he answered. "Sorry Maddie, but I have to get going."

Madison frowned.

"Hey, was there something you needed?" Blaine pressed.

Maddie shook her head. "No, its ok. You go and have fun with your friends. I'll talk to you later."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Maddie nodded. "Just promise me you'll call me later, ok?"

Blaine smiled. "I promise. I love you and I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Madison replied, and soon the screen went black.

Blaine sighed as he closed his computer. He missed his sister. Hopefully they would see each other soon. Blaine looked back at his roommate with an evil glare.

"Sorry dude." said Wes, apologetically. "I didn't know you were talking to someone."

Blaine nodded. "It's ok. But next time could you not be so loud?" he requested.

Wes laughed. "Sure thing."

Blaine went back to looking at the song binder.

"Have you found anything you liked?" Wes asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, not yet."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something great." Wes encouraged. "By the way, a bunch of us guys are going out with some of the students from the all girls school next door. Would you like to join us?"

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat. No one at Dalton knew he was gay and he wanted to keep it that way, for now.

"Um...No thanks. I think I'll stay here and try to pick out a song." Blaine exclaimed.

Wes nodded. "Ok. Maybe another time."

A few days later, Blaine had finally chosen a song to audition with for the glee club.

"Hey Wes." Blaine exclaimed, as he found his friend in the library.

"Hey Blaine." Wes replied, looking up from his book. "What's up?"

"I actually wanted to ask you when I can audition for the glee club?" Blaine started. "I finally found a song."

"That's great Blaine." Wes smiled. "How about this afternoon? Say around 4:30?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds good, thanks." with a wave, Blaine left the library.

As Blaine's audition time approached, he started to become nervous. He really hoped that he had chosen a good song that would get him a spot in the Warblers.

As Blaine anxiously paced the hallway, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Quickly he took it out and saw he had a text from his sister.

_Good luck with your audition. Let me know how it goes. I'm sure you'll do great. Remember those shows we did when we were kids?You used to love singing with me. Remember? _

_Love you-Maddie_

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the memory that Maddie had brought to him. When he and Madison were around 4 or 5, they would put on shows for their family, along with Cooper. But because they were the youngest, and got most of the attention, which Cooper didn't like that much. Cooper always had to be in charge since he thought he knew everything and wanted all eyes solely on him.

Blaine and Maddie would do silly little shows for their parents or at family gatherings. They would sing songs and dance. Everyone thought they were adorable.

Blaine sent back a quick reply.

_Thanks sis. I remember those shows we did. Cooper hated not being the center of attention. I'll let you know as soon as I'm finished auditioning. _

_Love you too-Blaine_

"Blaine?" he heard someone call his name, and knew it was time for his audition. He put his phone back in his pocket and went into the common room where all the other members were.

When Blaine walked into the room, he quickly glanced and saw there were about 20 or so other boys sitting all around.

"Hello Blaine." said Wes, making Blaine turn his head in surprise.

He and two others were sitting at a long stable in front.

"I'm glad you could make it."

Blaine nodded.

"Whenever you're ready." Wes encouraged.

Blaine nodded again. He walked to the center of the room. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. He then began to sing.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_The tell me your blue skies fade away_

_They me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking the a smile with the coffee to go_

_You tell me your life's been way off line_

_You're falling to pieces every time _

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day _

_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_

_You taking one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_(Oh, on a holiday)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong _

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I _

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking it one down _

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You day you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You're seen what you like _

_And how does it feel one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Had a bad day _

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

_Had a bad day_

When Blaine had finished singing, everyone in the room applauded. He couldn't help but smile.

"That was great Blaine." Wes complemented.

"Yeah. Terrific." said the boy next to Wes.

"What made you pick that song?" asked another boy.

Blaine swallowed hard. He didn't know what to say. Did he really want to tell the truth about why he was here?

**Oh I forgot to mention in the first author's note that I don't own Glee or the song. **

**Song-Bad Day by Daniel Powter. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Yes I know I am mean to leave you on a cliffhanger, but hey, it's what I do. LOL.**

**So please leave me a lovely review, along with a ****follow and favorite. I appreciate it. Thanks.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


End file.
